


Turbulence

by orphan_account



Category: Adam Levine (Musician), Blake Shelton (Musician), The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: M/M, Shevine, request fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6280705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flying at night during a thunderstorm can be pretty scary, but Blake is there to help Adam when the skies get rough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turbulence

**Author's Note:**

> Written to fill the prompt: 'They’re on a flight together and Adam is a bad flier and gets super nervous and starts having a panic attack and Blake kisses him to bring him out of it (a la Stiles and Lydia from Teen Wolf if you watch that). Idk you can take it wherever you want from there :)' on The Shevine Project. (theshevineproject.tumblr.com)

Blake sighed as he looked out the window at the leaden sky. The little jet rose steadily up, bouncing slightly when the landing gear tucked up inside the sleek body. He'd been on so many planes in the last few years he didn't think he could keep track of every single one. At first he'd hated flying, but slowly he built up a tolerance and now he could sleep soundly while being carried across the sky in what amounted to a metal tube with wings. 

He knew it was the same for Adam because his tattooed co-star and boyfriend was sound asleep on his shoulder. It was just the two of them in the back row of seats tonight, a small assortment of assistants and employees up near the front of the plane. That kind of luxury was a new one, and Blake had some definite ideas how they should enjoy it. Less people might mean they were more likely to notice, but they were all trusted members of their teams and would likely ignore them or sleep for most of the flight. Either way, he was planning on getting his wings tonight.

Not the brass wings they used to give kids that went up to the cockpit in a commercial plane and met the pilot. A different set of wings, inducting him and his rock star better half into a special group. Of course, no one would know it but them...or at least WHO they had gotten their membership with, but that didn't matter either. It was one more special experience they could share.

Tonight, they were going to join the Mile High Club.

Blake hadn't told Adam his plans yet, but he didn't doubt the younger man would go along with it. Their relationship was hardly typical. And it was the kind of silly, unplanned and not-thought-out type of thing that would appeal to Adam's ADHD tendencies. 

"Adam..." Blake nudged him gently. "Gotta talk to you a second."

Adam made a little noise of protest, slowly opening his hazel eyes. "What? I was comfy!"

"You're gonna be more than comfy in a bit," He lowered his voice. "In 'bout an hour, it's going to be dark. Everyone'll start nodding off. And then-"

"You mean like how I was just peacefully sleeping?" The Maroon 5 front man sat up and stretched, groaning a little. 

"Shut up!" Blake sighed. "We're going to do something better than sleeping. When everyone's quiet and it's kind of dark, I'm going to go to the bathroom."

Adam made a face. "You woke me up to tell me that? TMI, bro. And don't be sending me pics of you taking a leak again, either." 

"Oh come on, that was funny." He defended himself, then shook his head. "And you can take your own pictures, because you're going to follow me into the bathroom a couple of minutes later."

"I think it might be time we add a few boundaries to this relationship," Adam deadpanned in return. "I love you Big Country, but I am not watching you drop a deuce. I brought my iPad, if we're aching for entertainment that badly."

Blake stared at his boyfriend a moment, a little surprised that he didn't make the connection on his own. "You're an idiot. I'm talking about joining the Mile High Club!"

"Oh?" The rocker considered it a moment, a smile breaking across his face. "Ohhhhh...." 

"See? I figured, we don't fly that often together and almost never with this few people around...we better make it count." 

The plane tilted to the side a little and Adam's hands curled around the armrests of his seat. "I love your filthy mind."

Blake laughed and glanced out the window. It was getting dark faster than he thought it would. A moment later lightening lit up the sky near the plane. They weren't getting early night, they were getting a thunderstorm as day turned to night. As an Oklahoman, he was used to storms, but hated when they had tornado watches at night, the hairs of the back of his neck going up at every sound as he pictured the hidden funnel that could be baring down on them, not making itself known until it was too late. Except tonight they were in a plane, so it was probably safer. 

"Was that lightening?" Adam's voice was smaller than normal.

"Yup." He glanced over at his friend. "I guess we're flying into a storm. I'm sure they'll change the course and go around it instead of through."

"Yeah." There was a heavy dose of apprehension in Adam's voice. 

Blake realized then that the rock star was nervous. He was sure Adam had flown more than him over the years, even travelling over both oceans, so it never occurred to him that he might not be a good flier. Every other time they'd been on a plane together he'd been fine. But tonight was the first time they'd been flying through a storm.

"It's okay." Lightening flashed outside Blake's window again. "Maybe you can get some pictures of the lightening outside the plane. That would be cool..."

The distraction didn't have a chance to work. 

Without warning, the plane lurched to the left violently and the entire fuselage seemed to shake. Adam let out a yelp of fear and grabbed Blake's arm hard. The jet righted itself and continued along, every few seconds a violent tremble going through it. 

"It's just some turbulence." Blake reassured Adam. "From the storm. They're flying around it...might be a bit bumpy."

Adam's nails dug into Blake's arm hard enough to draw blood. His breath sped up and there was a wild look in his hazel eyes. "What if they fly right through it?"

"They aren't." He said firmly. "I can see the lightening getting further into the distance."

Of course that statement was punctuated by the plane bucking violently. He could hear Adam's breathing coming in short, uneven gasps now. His hand covered the other man's clutching his arm and squeezed it gently. Blake didn't know Adam still had panic attacks, but it was pretty obvious that he was having one right now. He searched his brain for something to do to bring him out of it.

\----

The plane rocked around them and Adam knew they were going to die. They were going to go falling out of the sky and plunge towards the earth. Night was settling in and they couldn't see the ground they were about to meet. It could be woods that would rip the plane into shreds. It could be water that would drown them if the crash didn't kill them outright. It might even be houses, taking people with them who had just been watching TV or eating dinner.

His mind was assaulted with every plane crash scene in every movie he'd ever seen. Images of the second plane hitting the World Trade Center and blossoming into a brilliant sunburst of fire. The shots on CNN of them bringing up bits and pieces of TWA 800 from it's watery grave. The old TV show about plane crashing that was narrated by the chick from X-Files.

He didn't want to die. 

He didn't want Blake to die.

What if Blake died and he didn't?

He didn't want to never seen Blake again. Or his mother. Or his father. Behati. His brother. Rest of his family. The band. His friends. Rest of the people on the show. His fans. Bones and Charlie. A sea of faces floated through his mind, none of which he was ready to part with for eternity. 

What about the show? There was supposed to be a live episode on Monday night. How were they going to handle it if he and Blake were gone? He could picture standing on stage, speaking kind words about his friends. Then rest of the coaches that had ever been on the show would get together and sing something in tribute. Like he, Blake, Christina and Cee-Lo had done the Monday after the Newton Massacre.

Now the images passing through his mind were the newspaper headlines. The breaking news on CNN that he and Blake had been killed in plane crash. 'Adam Levine, age 36 was killed last night...' People would post on social media about it, post his music videos on youtube. For a week, it would be big news. And then he would just be another rock star who had died young.

And he was young. Sometimes he felt old, but thirty six was so young. There was so much life ahead of him, so much he wanted to do. He didn't want to die now. He didn't want it to be over. 

He was frozen in a sea of terror, his breath coming in hitches, and the world around him seemed to have melted away expect the rocking of the plane. The only thing left was the fear. And the certainty that he and his beloved cowboy were about to meet their demise.

\----

"Adam?" Blake squeezed his boyfriend's hand, frowning when he didn't get a response. 

He was going to pass out if he kept hyperventilating like that. While it would put an end to the panic attack, he would probably be embarrassed. Not to mention he could hit his head on the way down and then they'd be in a really bad spot. Blake had to do something. He had to fix Adam.

Only Blake wasn't sure what to do. He didn't know a damn thing about dealing with panic attacks and Adam wouldn't even respond to him right now. But he needed to help him, he couldn't stand seeing his little buddy in such bad shape. It was just natural to be protective of the man he loved.

"Adam..." Blake gently took Adam's chin in one big hand. Leaning in, he captured the other man's lips tenderly with his own. He tried to pour as much love and reassurance as he could into the kiss, to let Adam know he was loved and he was safe.

It didn't matter if anyone saw at this point. They were careful to keep their relationship behind closed doors, but he also knew he had no regrets. All that mattered was that they loved each other. And most of the people in the plane probably already suspected something was going on anyway.

It took a moment, then he felt Adam's lips press back against his own. Blake sighed and deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around the rock star's waist the best he could from that angle. Now they were both completely lost in the moment, kissing each other senseless. 

"Blake..." Adam whispered when the finally parted. 

"We're okay." Blake reassured, pressing a kiss to his lover's forehead. "Do you feel that? It's getting better."

"Yeah," He nodded slowly, eyes dropping with shame. "I..I haven't panicked like that in years. I'm sorry." 

The plane bounced again and Adam tensed, eyes closing as he let out a little hiss. Blake kissed his cheek, not wanting to lose him again. It might take awhile for the turbulence to totally be over, so maybe a little more than a kiss was needed to get through rest of the plane ride.

"C'mere..." Blake tugged him closer. 

Adam didn't hesitate crawling into Blake's lap. He wrapped his arms around Blake's waist tightly and laid his head on his shoulder. "Thanks."

"Anytime," Blake nuzzled Adam's head with his, holding him close. "Just relax, baby. I've got you."

As the plane went through the night sky, the cowboy held his rock star tight. Eventually the plane settled down and sailed smoothly towards their destination. By the time stars began to appear around them, both were sound asleep, wrapped up in each other.


End file.
